The Ancient Ways
by Untalented Warlock
Summary: Merlin, Arthur, and the rest of the knights go out for a basic hunt. But Leon and Gaius get worried when Gwaine and Merlin do not return.
1. Chapter 1

It was just another day in Camelot. The knights were preparing to go out on a hunt. Merlin was preparing Arthur. Gwen, nagging at Arthur for being mean to Merlin. Nothing was out of the ordinary. Before setting off, Arthur put everybody in groups of two. Ellyan and Percival, Merlin and Gwaine, and himself with Leon. Other than Sir Gwaines horse acting up because he was drunk and thought that the horse called his mother a bad name so he thought it necessary to slap its ass, the preparation went smoothly. Gwen wishes Arthur and the other knights' luck and they set off. Percival and Ellyan were the first to report in with two deer. Arthur and Leon came back with a few rabbits. But while Ellyan and Percival were laughing at the two for catching so little, it came across Leons mind that Merlin and Gwaine weren't there yet. Of course he didn't think too much of it being that it's like Merlin babysitting a toddler with a drinking problem.

Merlin and Gwaine were in the heart of the forest with one deer riding on the back of Merlins horse. Gwaine had drunk far too much this morning. Merlin was always wondering why the taverns loved him so much to give him free alcohol when all he does is cause trouble. Gwaine was leading the way back to Camelot when a snake passed in front of Gwaines horse which bucked him off. Merlin hastily jumped off his horse to find Gwaine unconscious on the floor. Merlin sighed but took no delay in dragging over to underneath a thick and tall tree. He used his magic to heal some minor wounds and let time bring him back. While gathering the horses together, Merlin heard something. A sort of scratching. It was coming from underneath a bush about seven feet away from Gwaine. He cautiously walked over. The scratching got louder. Merlin was just at the bush now. He reached to move the leaves, but as he did, the scratching stopped. He moved the leaves to feel that the entire bush wasn't rooted. He moved the bush to fine a hole. The size a human could go down. He was curious but he didn't want to leave Gwaine. But could this be a danger to Camelot? He would be putting his destiny and all of Camelot in danger. He walked over to Gwaine. He said a spell that he learned from an old book that he found in the library, where magic things were being hidden such as the Goblin he hates to remember releasing. The spell was an enchantment in which the subject would be invisible for six hours. Although Merlin had no clue when Gwaine would awake,1 he knew that they were at least four hours out of Camelot. Merlin looked back over at the manhole. He nervously started to climb down, but he lost his foothold and fell four feet. When he looked up, he realized he was in a large system of caves.

"I'm starting to regret this decision."

Arthur and the other knights had been back in Camelot and had already returned to their duties for three hours now. Their evening practice session was to begin soon, but Arthur had realized that Merlin wasn't there to help him change into his armor.

He yelled "Merlin!" He waited for a response.

"Merlin!" Gwen came through the door.

"What's wrong?"

"Merlin is late to help me into my armor!" he said angrily.

"Maybe he's running an errand for Gaius?" Arthur walked over to Gaius' chambers.

"What can I do for you sire?" Gaius asked.

"Have you seen Merlin?"

"I thought he was working for you?" Gaius said a bit concerned.

"I haven't seen him since he went hunting!" Arthur yelled. Arthur walked out of the room pissed. Gaius was now very concerned and decided to go around asking the other servants if they had seen him. After asking two of them, he ran into Gwen, who had also been asking around for Merlin.

"Have you seen Merlin?" Gwen asked.

"I was about to ask you." Gwen said, which now he was just as concerned.

"I've been asking around for him since Arthur told me he wasn't there helping him with his armor." Gaius and Gwen had no idea what to do about the boy.

During the practice session, Leon asked "Where is Gwaine? Has he not returned from the hunting trip?"

"He's probably at the tavern" Arthur replied.

"He's not that bad, not since becoming a knight as least" Leon retorted.

"Well then go ask around, see if anyone has seen him. Find Merlin while you're at it! If he's in the tavern his head is going to be on a pike!" Arthur yelled to Leon who had already been walking away. Leon asked all of the other knights if they had seen Gwaine to have achieved nothing. He figured he'd ask Gaius of the whereabouts of Merlin.

"Have you seen Sir Gwaine? Where is Merlin?"

"I'm sorry Sir Leon but I've been searching for Merlin for hours." Gaius stated

"Perhaps they're still in the forest. I will go search for them." Leon said

"Allow me to join you. I may be old but you can't let me stay here just worrying whether you'll succeed or not." Gaius pleaded. Leon hesitated at first, but Gaius had a point."

"I'll ready the horses. We will not fail." Leon assured.


	2. Chapter 2

The Ancient Ways Chapter 2

Merlin still had a bit of a headache. He did fall down a few feet into a system of caves of course, but now he had no clue as to where he was. He only had two things on his mind. Where he was, and what was the scratching he heard? Gwaine had totally slipped his memory. He had forgotten that he put a spell on the unconscious knight that cloaked him from anything seeing him. Merlin cautiously moved forward into the caves. After a little while, he came upon a fork.

"Maybe I should head back." He said to himself before he heard something in his head. As if being called.

"Emrys." The voice quietly called.

"Emrys." It got louder.

"Emrys!" The voice was now repeating, getting louder and louder, until it was bellowing. He didn't know who it was. All he knew was that it was a female voice, nothing more. His head now pounding, but he felt as if he knew what direction it was coming from. It was coming from the path to the left. The voice died down. He felt now, more than ever, he had to go and find out what this was. Still cautious, Merlin walked down the left path. Not knowing what would await him.

Leon and Gaius had already set out four hours ago.

"How far could they have gone? We're already in the heart of the forest." Gaius asked.

"The heart is the best spot for hunting, but also the worst. Animals that scare the horses are here, such as snakes. Bandits also lurk around here. Best be car-"Before he could finish, his horse tripped, knocking Leon off of his horse. The horse remained standing, now sniffing at what it was he just tripped over.

"Now isn't the time to eat some grass you dumb horse, we have to move!" Just after Leon said that, he felt something with his foot. A hand almost. He got done on his knees and felt around. It was a boot, two boots, they were feet. He traveled up and he felts legs in armor. He felt his way up until he heard.

"Hey! Watch where you're grabbing clot pole!" Leon jumped in fear.

"Seriously, just cause a man is passed out, doesn't mean you can get a quick feel." Leon heard and felt the figure rise. Gaius got off of his horse.

"I know that voice, how could I forget? He's in my chambers all of the time drunk." Gaius said. "Gwaine?"

"Who else, you're looking right at me." Gwaine said.

"I must've gotten into Gwaines ale without remembering because I'm hearing him and feeling him." Leon said. Everyone was very confused, especially Gwaine.

"Maybe a rogue sorcerer came by." Gaius said, knowing it was Merlin. He has to have a good explanation for this all. It could've been bad if he had to resort to such magic. He has no control over how long it lasts and probably didn't expect us to come.

"Well in that case, he could have something horrible wrong with him!" Leon said in worry.

"My face feels just fine, so I still have my looks and hair." Gwaine said.

"This is serious! We need to take you back to Camelot so Gaius can get into this." Leon grunted.

"What about Merlin?" Gaius spoke.

"I have no idea where he is" Gwaine said. "My horse bucked me off from seeing what I think was a snake."

"Well this is just great" Leon grunted "It's getting late, we should set up a camp elsewhere. There are too many bandits around here." No one argued and they took the horses that were by Gwaine and set back out.

After making the camp, Gaius was only thinking about Merlin. He knew he could handle himself, but there are so many prophecies that are so dangerous that haven't come to fruition yet. He knows not of what could happen to anyone. He slept about two hours after Leon and Gwaine, with nothing, but bad thoughts.


	3. Chapter 3

The Ancient Ways Chapter 3

"Ouch!" Merlin said as he tripped over a root landing on his wrist. Just as he was standing up, he heard scratching. The same scratching as before? He walked over to the noise. He found a creature, with its back turned to him scratching at what he couldn't see. He stepped on a twig which snapped and the creature turned to face Merlin. It was dark, but he could make out blood shot eyes, a very skinny figure. The creature was tall and in small cloth. A truly disgusting creature. It bellowed at Merlin in a rough growl that turned into a scream. It hit him. Gaius had told him about these creatures. They were known as Wendigos. But it was strange. These only hunt for their pray in northern forests.

Wendigos are creatures that used to be human, but consumed human blood. Human blood was said to give you superhuman powers. But those that drink and keep drinking, become less than human.

Merlin was stunned by the creature. He knew no spells that could handle the beast. Maybe just push him away, but there's nowhere for him to go but forward now. He noticed a small hole, most likely a resting area, and he cast a spell.

"_Rasforkudama_!" The Wendigo went flying into the hole, hitting its head, stunning it. He dashed as fast as he could, not knowing where he would go. After a while of running, thinking he was safe, he stopped to breathe. He noticed the Wendigo had nicked him. He doesn't know exactly how. Probably because of those freakishly long arms.

"_Sishakudamara_" Merlin cast a spell to heal the wound. He rested for another five minutes, then set off knowing the creature couldn't be too far behind. After about ten minutes of walking through the caves. He heard footsteps. But they weren't walking on soil, they were walking on what sounded like tile. He cautiously turned around the corner to find a massive room. The walls were surrounded in a light blue crystal. The floor was clean lighter blue, and grey tile. What he had heard were knights walking up and down this massive room, as if guarding. There was a crystal throne up ahead the long path, but no one sitting upon it. Behind him, he heard the horrible scream of the Wendigo. He turned around and used magic to look ahead through the caves to see how far it was. The answer was quick. The Wendigo jumped from around the corner, forcing Merlin to dash towards the knights.

"_Cordianus_!" He shouted as the knights were swept of the ground. One of them lost their helmets to reveal nothing. Merlin had no time to investigate and ran for his life! Reaching the throne, he looked around to see no exits. As Merlin was about to accept his fate, he hears a woman say.

"That's enough, Mason!" The Wendigo halted, looked up to the right of the room where a woman in a black robe was standing upon the crystal. "Welcome, Emrys"

"Who are you!?" Merlin shouted. He blinked and the lady was no longer there. His attention turned back to the Wendigo, who stopped and stayed like a dog on a leash.

"My name is Eliza, keeper of the crystal eye. You're not here by accident, Emrys." Eliza stated. Merlin turned around seeing she had reappeared on the crystal throne.

"Why am I here?" Merlin asked. "Do you need something of me?"

"All of Camelot will need something of you." Eliza said "A great force of powerful sorcerers are gathering to kill Arthur. They are few, but have the strength to take out an entire army. They are called the Overseers. They know all, what will be, and what is happening. They were supposed to live in peace, watching. But they have decided to use their knowledge and Ancient magic to overthrow the world."

"Why though!?" Merlin shouted. "What have we done!?"

"I am not the one who knows all, young warlock. But I am the one who will be on your side. You do not have the power to fight them though." Eliza stated.

"What am I to do then!?" Merlin shouted.

"You must learn the magic they possess. The Ancient magics." Eliza said

"And how am I supposed to do that?" Merlin said calmly this time.

"There are eight relics, eight Overseers. These relics contain magic that can be used against a certain one. The overseers are magical beings, each belonging to a different element. They are Rose, with the element of Fire. Samuel, with the power of the Earth. Nicolas, with the element of Water. William, with the element of Wind. Stella, with the element of Lightning. Balthier, with the element of Darkness. Vincent with the power of Light." Eliza stopped.

"That's seven, you said there were eight." Merlin said

"The last one controls all of the elements. He is known to be the strongest, and most fearless of the group. His name is Lester. I pray young warlock, that you will be able to find these relics. Tell me, have you heard someone calling you down here?" Eliza asked.

"Yes, screaming more like. I thought it to be you."

"This is great news. It wasn't me, it was the Crystal eye." Eliza said. Merlin remembers her speaking of being the guardian. "Each relic has a guardian, I am the Crystal eyes guardian. I am the most human out of the guardians though, so I'm the only one to tell you which relic will work against who."

After a lot of thought, Merlin said "Which one does the crystal eye work against?"

"Vincent, the light overseer. But do not attempt at going for them until all of the relics rest in your hands." Eliza warned.

"Where do I start?" Merlin asked.


End file.
